


Feathers Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [15]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Bloody wings, Daryl has angel wings, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Feathers, by: FlareWarrior.</p><p>1. Wings and blood. Daryl with his lovely bloody wings splayed out behind him. And did I mention blood? Sadly I did not have the room to make them as big as they are in the fic. 8(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlareWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/gifts).



> This is gift art for a Walking Dead fanfic that I picked up reading on Archive of Our Own, "Feathers", by: FlareWarrior. Instead of being the good little author that I, myself, try to be I have been drawing scenes and things from other peoples' pieces that give me that itch. And there are a lot of itches.  
> Daryl Dixon grows wings. Bloody goodness. <3


End file.
